


Hmph

by sklauda1



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel), octopimp
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: Octopimp and Mason, sitting in a tree...





	Hmph

Octopimp had been working at A Cat's Paw for only a few months but he felt as if it had been years. On his second day, he met Mason, the cafe's cook and baker. She was tall and muscular with well tanned skin. A baby blue bandana covered her short red hair that curled under her small ears. Octopimp had never thought he would find yellow eyes attractive but here he was standing breathless at the thought of her golden orbs. The main focus of his desire was her brute strength and tough exterior. Just a few days earlier, she had kicked an unruly patron out for harassing their coworker and internet celebrity Finley. The troll nearly pissed himself when she cracked her knuckles and told him to get out. That was when Octopimp made up his mind to ask her out.

Mondays were always slow at the cafe. Everyone took extra time to play with the cats and get ready to open. Mason stayed in the kitchen after breakfast, washing dishes and preparing batter for the constant demand for donuts throughout the day. Octopimp slid into the kitchen. It smelled amazing. He associated that smell with Mason herself instead of the kitchen. His mouth watered. The faint sound of a knife slicing through vegetables broke the awkward silence running through Octopimp's mind. _Will you go out with me, that's all I have to say. Should I embellish it?_

"What?" Mason asked, not turning from her vegetable duties.

Octopimp froze. His time was now. "I don't know how to put this out there but I would be forever grateful if you beat the shit out of me." His adam's apple felt like a pendulum banging against the sides of his throat. His secret was out.

"Huh?"

Octopimp began to stumble over his words. "That's not what I mean to say. Okay, I meant every word. You're just so tough and- if you aren't down with it-"

"Hm," Mason grunted, or was it a laugh? "Never met a guy into that."

Octopimp took his chance. He put his hands together to beg. "Please oh please oh please oh please..."

"Okay, okay," she groaned. "Just not here. I don't want your blood and spit all over my kitchen."

Octopimp looked around, desperate for a private space. Out back would be dirty and someone could walk by at any moment. They would think Mason was a thug. The red and white door around the corner caught his eye. "The basement! Hardly anyone goes down there." He grabbed Mason's hand to pull her down the stairs but she would not budge. He had just enough time to look back at her before she drew her hand across his face. The sting hardly compared to the tingle that engulfed his body. A screeching moan erupted from his throat.

Mason smirked. "I lead." She grabbed him by his hair, grabbed the twine from the counter, and marched downstairs.

"Ow! Thank you! Ow! Thank you! Ow! Thank you!" Octopimp chanted as he followed helplessly, closing the door behind him.

Octo woke up on the concrete floor of the basement. His arm had fallen asleep but he could barely feel it over the immense bruising covering his body. It was painfully satisfying. When he ascended the stairs, Mason was nowhere to be found. He came out of the kitchen and into the worried eyes of Hayes, Landry, and Reese.

"Wow Octo, you okay? Did you get into a fight?" asked Landry

Hayes pulled his hood over his head. "I'll go get the first-aid kit."

Reese pulled his hat down. "Just don't let it interfere with your work," he replied in his usual cocky tone.

Octo fainted, swearing he heard Mason grunt from behind their coworkers.


End file.
